In general, a scheduling system is used to decide on a traveling plan of a moving body (e.g., an airplane, a train, a bus, or the like) passing through a “predetermined position (specified pass-through position)” at a “predetermined scheduled time (scheduled pass-through time)” to prevent a near-miss between moving bodies. An example of a common scheduling system is described in Non-Patent Literature (NPL) 1.
The scheduling system described in NPL 1 is an air traffic control scheduling system in which airplanes are moving bodies and which is designed to decide on a flight plan that causes no near-miss between airplanes. The flight plan (traveling plan) of an airplane includes “specified pass-through positions (latitude and longitude)” and “scheduled pass-through times” associated with multiple specified pass-through positions. In other words, the airplane travels for a destination airport to pass through the specified pass-through positions at the scheduled pass-through times according to the flight plan acquired at a departure airport.
However, in an actual flight, the airplane may not be able to pass through the specified pass-through positions at the scheduled pass-through times due to the influence of weather variance or the like. In such a case, the air traffic control scheduling system adjusts the flight plan acquired at the departure airport to decide on a “new flight plan (hereinafter called an adjusted traveling plan) that causes no near-miss.”
The air traffic control scheduling system described in NPL 1 will be described. The air traffic control scheduling system described in NPL 1 focuses attention on one airplane (hereinafter called an attention moving body) traveling in an air area to decide on an adjusted traveling plan not to cause the attention moving body to have near-misses with airplanes (hereinafter called neighboring moving bodies) traveling in the air area other than the attention moving body. This adjusted traveling plan is a result of adjustment of the “traveling plan of the attention moving body (hereinafter called an attention traveling plan)” without adjusting “traveling plans of the neighboring moving bodies (hereinafter called neighboring traveling plans).”
First, a simulation is performed to determine whether a conflict occurs when the attention moving body and the neighboring moving bodies travel according to the current attention traveling plan and neighboring traveling plans. If there is even one neighboring moving body having a near-miss with the attention moving body, a scheduled pass-through time associated with any specified pass-through position included in the attention traveling plan will be adjusted (e.g., the scheduled pass-through time is pushed forward or backward). Then, using the adjusted attention traveling plan, a simulation is performed again to determine whether the attention moving body has a near-miss with any neighboring moving body.
After that, “attention traveling plan adjustment processing” and “near-miss simulation processing” are repeated, and once an adjusted traveling plan can be fixed, the repeatedly performed processing is ended.